In a known manner, a power converter mainly includes:                a DC power bus connected to a DC voltage source and including a positive power line and a negative power line,        a bus capacitor connected to the positive power line and to the negative power line,        an inverter module connected to the DC power bus and equipped with a plurality of switching arms, controlled to provide a variable voltage to an electrical load,        a pre-charging circuit for the bus capacitor including a limiting resistor, also called pre-charge resistor, connected to the power line and to the bus capacitor, and a pre-charge relay connected in parallel with the limiting resistor, said pre-charge relay being controlled to close when the charging of the bus capacitor is finished.        
A power converter can also include a rectifier module connected, on the one hand, to an electrical power source providing an AC voltage and, on the other hand, to the DC power bus.
To control a power converter, it is known to use a switch mode power supply incorporated into the power converter. This switch mode power supply uses a start-up assembly.
A power converter is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,652.